Recuerdos Pasados
by The Lady Of The Musik
Summary: Los recuerdos perduran hasta el dia de la muerte... eh aqui algunos de los recuerdos de la infancia y adolecencia de nuestros personajes favoritos de RE Disfrutenlo :D
1. Tal vez perdi a mi mejor amigo

**Holaaa! Buenos dias, tardes o noches xD pues les eh traido un fic que debia escribirlo o si no, no saldria de mi cabeza :s**

* * *

Tal vez perdi a mi mejor amigo

_Vaya que dia de locos... Primero una pelea por una chica que ni si quiera recuerda tu nombre, un 5 en biologia, bien hecho Leon ¡eres grandioso!_

_Sin duda es el peor dia de mi vida, primero una estupida pelea por una estupida chica, Ally Unbburson la chica más linda de la escuela, cabello dorado rizado, bellos ojos verdes. Una afrodita nacida de la mismisima grecia. Seguro meresco una bofetada, bueno Kathe ya me la dio y sin duda me la meresco. Confesarle mis sentimientos fue un horror ademas de la verguenza la muy comenzo a reirse, y un tipo cualquiera se me acerco y bam! Un golpe en la nariz, no me quedaria de brazos cruzados, le pegue una buena patada en el estomago, lo deje sin aire y se armo el lio mas grande que se habia visto en toda la escuela. Luego despues de una reprimenda por parte del director me dirigi a clases, ¡diablos! Olvide estudiar y a eso vino el desgraciado 5 en biologia, creo que deberia contemplar la luz del sol antes de que no lo vea por al menos dos semanas_ **(pobrecillo u.u)**. _Siento que alguien me sigue, seguro que es ese patan que me golpeó pero al voltearme veo a... ¿Un perro? Que sorpresa, un perrito ni muy grande ni muy chico, de color marron tostado y una mancha negra en su ojo izquierdo._

-¿que haces aqui un perro como tu en estos caminos?- _me acerque y acaricie su cabeza, y parecio entenderme y me contesto con una mirada de ojos tristes._

-seguramente te has metido en un lio y te an hechado de tu lecho- _y me contesto moviendo su cola de lado a lado. Y asi quede con ese perro de la calle, le conte de mi familia, mis amigos y mi lio epico en la escuela y el me escuchaba atentamente mientras caminaba a la par mia. Llegue a casa y voltee al perro que no daba señales de separarse de mi lado, tal vez olvide contarle que ya habia perros que vivian conmigo, Zeus y Lucy y no eran nada buenos con otros perros._

-fuera- _le dije pero el persistio_- no me as escuchado ¡fuera vamos!- _volvi a decirle mientras le amenaze a con un par de piedras, el se alejo como a dos metros y se hecho observandome. Yo segui hasta que llegue a mi casa, le dirigi la ultima mirada, el perrito se levanto, dio media vuelta y tomo el camino que habiamos pasado, pisando las huellas con el paso lento. No pude evitar que una leve lagrima callera por mi mejilla, llegue a mi casa, entre a mi habitacion y pense es ese animalejo que creo que fue el unico que me coprendio, incluso ya le habia pensado un nombre, pirata. Tal vez esa tarde... Perdi a mi mejor amigo..._

* * *

**Hay voy a llorar TwT**

**Buaaano esta es una de mis CLASICAS y COMUNES locuras que comparto con mi amiga del cole xD **

**bye! :***


	2. ¿Y Claire?

**¡Hola! ¡Eh aquí un nuevo recuerdo disfrútenlo! :D**

¿Y Claire?

_Genial, ¿a quien se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la casa de la tía Sam? A si… yo._

_Sin duda soy un bobo, ahora vamos a visitar a la tía Sam, seguramente cuando llegue me tomara las mejillas apretándolas con fuerza, de solo recordarlo me duele pero primero haremos una parada al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para comer por el camino puesto es que el camino es muy largo, iremos al campo de la tía Sam. Llegamos, hora de comprar y la primera en entrar es Claire, esperen…_

_-_¡Claire! No entres sola- _le digo mientras trato de alcanzarla, tarde ella ya salio corriendo despavorida por ahí, y como todo hermano mayor y responsable que soy debo buscarla y ya sé dónde podría estar, en el salón de juguetes. _

_Rayos no está aquí, entonces ¿Dónde diablos estas hermanita? La seguí buscándola. Mama ya está de nervios, esta como loca buscando a su "pequeña pelirroja" por todas partes. Si no la encuentro Mamá me matara y luego a Papá, vamos Claire aparece ¡Por favor! _

_-_Chris ve a la carnicería tal vez este allí- _me dijo mi Papá tratando de calmar a Mamá, voy corriendo buscándola, revise cada estante y…_

_-_¡Claire!- _¡Gracias Dios bendito! La encontré estaba oculta detrás de un refrigerador de gaseosas._

_-_¡Rayos! Me encontraste Chris- _dijo ella con desanimo, ese tono… siempre lo usa cuando pierde en los juegos._

_-_¿eh?- _¿estábamos jugando?_

-creí que estábamos jugando a las escondidas- _dijo ella, vaya que inocencia hermanita, claro, yo le dije que cuando lleguemos a casa de la tía Sam jugaremos a las escondidas con los primos, rayos fue mi culpa._

-tranquila Claire vamos con Mama y Papa, estan muy preocupados- _tome su pequeña mano y fuimos con nuestros padres, en cuanto mama vio a Claire la abrazo y no se separó de ella hasta el auto._

_-_perdón Mami- _dijo ella bajando su vista, en eso Mama la volvió a abrazar, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería papa con el "instinto Maternal" _

_-_Tranquila Hija, te disculpo- _dicho esto todos subimos al auto y llegamos a la casa de la tía Sam, donde jugamos a las escondidas con los primos._

_-_un segundo ¿y Claire?- _dijo el primo Thomas._

_-_Rayos…- _no otra vez _

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hermoso? ¿Feo? ¿Gracioso? ¿Deprimente? Las quejas serán bien recibidas xD**

**¿Quién no ha hecho eso de peque? Jajaja… yop .-. XD**

**Besotes! :***


	3. Piano

**¡Hola! ¡Otro recuerdo bello! :D**

Piano

_Que gran dia, ahora estoy con mi querida abuela Martha Harper, pasare el verano con ella, ya que mis padres creen que con eso mi instinto "agresivo" se calmara y me volveré tan "Dulce" como mi hermana Deborah, eso creen._

_-_¡Vaya Helena como has crecido!- _me dice con alegría abrazándome, aunque sea una anciana para mi es la mejor persona que eh conocido, incluso mejor que mis padres o hermana. Ella sabe que mis padres siempre estan pendiente de Deborah todo el tiempo mientras que a mí me dejan olvidada, por eso siempre me abraza cuando lo necesito, siempre está presente en mis mejores momentos._

-Hola Abu- _¡necesito aire!_

-ven pasa prepare una tarta de fresas, tostadas y una deliciosa mermelada de frambuesas, como te gusta nena- _esta mujer sí que me conoce, incluso ya puedo oler la tarta… ¡al ataque! _

_Asi pasó los días con mi abuela, charlando, haciendo bromas y cocinando, siempre me enseña las mejores recetas para cuando sea una mujer, siempre me molesta ya que dice "espero que a tu futuro novio le guste como cocinas" y por mi parte, pues me pongo más roja que un tomate sacándole una carcajada por parte de ella. Ya era tarde y después de cenar me dirijo a mi habitación, paso y veo algo que llama mi atención. El piano del abuelo, ese piano debe tener años, me acerco y toco una tecla con suavidad, recuerdo que mi abuela me decía que el siempre, todas las tardes después de almorzar, se ponía a tocar, tan bellas melodías salían de estas teclas, el abuelo era un apasionado pianista, con eso enamoro a la abuela. Toco otra tecla y luego otra hasta ponerme a tocar una simple melodía, según la abuela, nadie, ni si quiera Deborah, había nacido con el don de tocar el piano como el difunto abuelo Harper, y según ella tal vez yo había nacido con tan preciado don. Toco la melodía, de pronto siento que estuviese en otro mundo, donde estoy yo y el piano, sigo pareciera que el piano me hablara y me digiera, "vamos tócame que eh estado tan abandonado", yo sigo hasta tocar una canción, eh incluso cantarla, sonaba como uno de esos tantos tangos que mi abuela cantaba todas las mañanas, tangos tan bellos, nativos de Argentina. Siento una presencia, volteo y veo a mi abuela, sonriendo y mirándome con una mirada de "te lo dije" no puedo evitar mi sorpresa._

-vamos nena sigue- _sonrió y sigo tocando, parece que si nací con el don._

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Pues aquí otro bello recuerdo, esta vez fue con helena **** ¡espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡Besotes! **


	4. Amor de verano

**¡Hola! Sorry por retrasarme, es que recién volví a mi país y tuve algunos problemitas con internet ¬¬ pero buaano ¡ya toy aquí! Este cap. está dedicado a Nimerya Piers ¡espero que te guste!**

Amor de verano

_Ufff que calor ¡por dios! Creo que si rompo un huevo en la acera, este se freira solo. Bueno este es un dia espectacular para ir a la playa ¿no? Pues si es un gran dia para "veranear" en la playa y que mejor forma que ir a surfear y coquetear con algunas que otras chicas._

-¿ya llegamos?-_ dice Laura, mi hermana menor, veo que papá apretar el volante con fuerza._

_-_llegaremos cuándo tendremos que llegar- _dice papá, está cansado de las típicas preguntas de Laurita. Y al fin llegamos a la playa, sentir el viento salino del mar golpear mi cara… me hace sentir libre… y vaya que bombones hay ¡por Dios! ¡Que bellezas! _

-sin duda son unas bellezas-_ dijo papa y en eso siento mama está a mi lado._-pero tanto como mi esposa-_se salvó a tiempo…siento que alguien choca contra mi…_

-Auch- _es una chica, sin duda una chica, su voz es femenina, se levanta, y mis ojos chocan con los de ella, son ojos cafés, bellísimos, tiene cabello pelirrojo, atado con una coleta baja, muy bonita, si ser una clásica belleza fuera un crimen, de seguro ya estaría en la cárcel._

-lo siento, no te vi- _dice ella, esta algo sonrojada, y bueno yo tambien debo estarlo, mis mejillas arden._

_-_tranquila estoy bien- _es muy bella, viste un short de jean y una top blanco con negro, muy bonita._

_Y asi paso el dia en la playa, conociéndola, su nombre era Valeria, un bello nombre que jamás olvidare, ya era tarde y tenía que irse, me beso y se fue con su familia, sin duda fue el mejor verano de la historia._

**¡Espero que te guste Nimerya! Perdón por tardar es que tenía sueñito y recién me despierto (2:44 PM xD) pero buaano y ¡aquí ta el capi!**

**Beeeesothes!**

**Musik**


End file.
